


I Don't Need A Wish

by wanderingsouls



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-12
Updated: 2018-08-12
Packaged: 2019-06-26 05:29:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15656724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wanderingsouls/pseuds/wanderingsouls
Summary: Lance and Keith watch shooting stars.





	I Don't Need A Wish

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [geminid meteor shower](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/405873) by kiilea. 



> I made slight changes because the grammar was a bit off. But it's still the same.

“Are you sure it’ll happen?” Keith asks as he awkwardly shuts the door while trying to hold all the blankets in his arms.

As he does this, Lance hurriedly tosses his load of blankets and extra pillows on the bed. Once his arms are freed, Lance climbs onto his bed and opens the curtains besides the bed and turns on the wire of lights that crawl up the wall and over the window. The lights breath a faint glow into the room; mingling with the calming waters of night.

“I’m pretty sure.” Lance confirms. He climbs off the bed and starts pilling the pillows on the left side. Leaving the rest of the bed to be covered in layers of blankets. When Lance is done evening out the blankets he tossed on the bed, Keith helps him add another couple of layers of blankets.

“I think we have too many blankets.” Keith tells Lance while the other boy climbs onto the bed, opening the curtains a fraction more to make sure they don’t miss the show.

“We’ll be lying on our backs,” Lance says, moving away from the window and curtains to pat the bed in invitation. “This way we’ll be comfortable.”

Keith nods and climbs on the bed. He decides to lay horizontal on the bed; so that he fits and doesn’t have to crane his head to watch. A part of him hopes Lance will do the same, so he could rest his head against Lance’s shoulder when it comes time. Instead, Lance lays himself vertically with his head on Keith’s chest and legs up against the window. Which, to Keith, is also good.

“When’s it supposed to start?” Keith asks, placing a hand over Lance’s stomach.

“Soon.” Lance tells him. So, they spend the rest of the time in silence as they look out the window to the stars. The whole while it is quiet and peaceful. It is so calm and soothing with the blankets and pillows, with the dreamy lights dancing in moonlight and Lance right next to him, that Keith embarrassingly almost fell asleep.

But he doesn’t. Before he could, a hand is gently patting Keith’s for his attention.

“It’s starting.” Lance says, pointing out the window.

When he opens his eyes, Keith sees shooting stars streaking across the sky. Each lighting up for a brief moment before crashing back into the darkness. Seeing them, Keith smiles as he tries to remember what they really are.

Rocks of something, his mind tries to supply. He would carry on but thinking of science and logic instead of enjoying the sky ruins the moment. So, he forgets why “Shooting Star” is an improper name to what is really happening and looks at the many streaks of light zipping past the stars.

“How many wishes have you made?” Lance asks.

None, Keith thinks.

“Why? How many have you made?” Keith says in return, his hand moving from Lance’s stomach to his side. His thumb absentmindedly rubbing little circles there.

“Just one.” Lance admits which surprises Keith.

“There are a lot of them though.” Keith says to which Lance hums.

“Yeah, but I don’t need a lot.” Keith is silent in response, agreeing with Lance, but too tired to respond.

“So, did you wish for anything?” Lance asks again.

“No.” Keith yawns. “I don’t want anything.”

“I guess I’ll have to wish for you.” Lance tells him. He goes silent for a moment, as if he is wishing on Keith’s behave, and, once done, pats Keith’s arm in assurance.

“Done.” Keith smiles.

“What’d you wish?” Keith asks with curiosity.

“I can’t say or else it won’t come true.” Lance tells him.

“Can I get a hint?” Lance shakes his head, letting out a yawn.

Had he had energy, Keith would let his curiosity succeed him and try to see if he could figure out what Lance had wished for. But its late and Keith is tired. So, the two settle in comfortable silence once more; their attention focused on the sky.

After a while, it starts to get cold in Lance’s room despite all the blankets and Lance’s jacket.

“Can we use the blankets?” Keith asks. “I’m cold.”

With a nod and a quick stretch, the two move so that one, out of the many, blanket is wrapped around the two of them. Now, the two-lay side by side as they stare out at the stars. Like this, Keith moves so that he holds Lance with one arm and lays his head over Lance’s chest.

The shooting stars continue to dash across the sky and everything is perfect. In this moment, Keith wonders if it was worth making a wish despite him having exactly what he needed.

“I love you.” Keith mumbles, feeling sleep humming him to halfhearted dreams.

“I love you, too.” Lance whispers back.

Yeah, Keith thinks, gradually falling asleep.

I don’t need a wish.

**Author's Note:**

> Check out kiilea's work.


End file.
